Sugar Rush
by the bountyhunter
Summary: you know what happens when you get really hyper? sorry im taking so long to finish this story, but i got sidetracked, and my computer is jacked up.
1. The Begining

This story was inspired by Lalisee, and the voices in my head. (  
Sugar Rush  
Mrs. McGinnis was busy folding laundry when she heard loud giggling from Terry's room.  
"Matt, what are you up to now?" She wondered as she dropped the laundry she was folding and peeked in Terry's room. She opened the door not to find Matt but Terry sitting upside down in a chair with his head dangling above the ground. He was laughing insanely. Clear candy wrappers were all over the floor.  
  
"Terry.what are you doing?" Mrs. McGinnis said examining the room.  
Terry looked at his mom and noticed her for the first time.  
"Aaahhhh! Mom what are you doing in here?" Terry asked as he got out of the chair, pushed his mom out, and slammed the door. Mrs. McGinnis walked slowly away from the room and the insane laughing began again.  
Terry dived on his bed, and under the covers there was tons of candy. Terry giggled as he threw it in the air and let it rain on him again, and again. Then his cell phone rang. Terry shoved some of the candy in his mouth and picked up the phone.  
  
"Terry get over to the Bat cave now." Bruce ordered and then hung up. Terry sighed, grabbed his jacket, and was about to leave the room but he jumped on his bed, and laughed as he shoved the candy into his pockets.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
Terry walked into the Bat cave 2 hours later.  
  
"What took you so long?" Bruce demanded.  
  
"I got four speeding tickets and they checked me for drugs each time." Terry said as he walked over to where his suit was kept.  
  
"Why?" Bruce said turning his chair to face Terry.  
*** Flash Back ***  
Terry speeds in the wrong lane barely dodging cars.  
  
"Woo hoo!" he shouts as he pulls stunts that would make a pro stunt man nervous. Cars crash from trying to avoid him. A car honks at Terry, and Terry chucks candy at it as he passes it. Terry changes back into the right side of the street, and laughs wildly as he twists and flips.  
*** End of Flash Back ***  
  
Terry blinked as his flash back ended and said,  
  
"How should I know?" Terry then pulled on his mask and headed toward the Bat mobile.  
  
Bruce gave Terry the evil eye and said "I need you to head over to wherehouse #147 on Crime Alley. The Criminals are already gone but you should go look for clues and what is in your hand?"  
  
Terry paused, "Nothing" he said as he kept on walking.  
  
"Terry, what is it?" Bruce asked standing up. Ace growled. Terry panicked jumped in the Bat mobile and flew off.  
"Terry!" Bruce shouted over the com-link but Terry quickly pressed a button that turned the com-link off.  
  
"Phew!" Terry thought as he popped another piece of candy in his mouth. He continued flying over Gotham for a second. Then an evil grin spread across Terry's face, he pushed a few buttons and punk music began blasting. Terry sped up and twisted the Bat mobile while he shouted,  
  
"Woo hoo!"  
  
Bruce switched the Bat mobile to autopilot, slowed it down, changed its course to wherehouse #147, and turned off the music. Terry stuck his tongue out, gave Bruce an obscene gesture with his right hand, and ejected himself through the bottom of the Bat mobile.  
  
"Darn it Terry!" Bruce shouted as he banged his fist on the desk, "What the heck is wrong with you?"  
Terry crawled on a building pretending he was Spiderman, and singing the Spiderman theme song.  
  
"Spiderman, Spiderman. He can do anything a spider can." Terry shot a gun and a cord shot out and stuck to a nearby building. Terry swung on the cord like he was Spiderman for the next few blocks.  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
Max was busy doing homework when the phone rang.  
  
"Hello." Max said picking up the phone.  
  
"Max its Bruce, I need your help."  
  
"Wow! Really? What do you need?"  
  
"Something is wrong with Terry, and I need you to go find him."  
  
"Okay, but what's wrong with him." Max then heard insane laughing swing past her open window.  
  
"I think he's on drugs."  
  
"Oh my gosh! All right I'll go get him. What do you want me to do?"  
  
"I'm sending the Bat mobile outside your window just climb in."  
  
Max put down the phone and went over to her open window. She climbed in the seat in the Bat mobile and the roof closed. A screen turned on that showed Bruce's face. Bruce quickly told Max how the Bat mobile worked.  
  
"Max, please try not to screw up."  
  
"I'll try." Max said nervously.  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
Terry flew with his rockets between buildings and alleys with 5 cop cars behind him with their sirens on full blast. Terry laughed as he flew around a building until he was behind a police car. Terry punched the back of the car leaving a huge dent.  
  
"You're it!" Terry laughed as he flew in the opposite direction giggling.  
Terry stopped when he saw a car accident between two large trucks. Both of the trucks were carrying thousands, and thousands of rolls of toilet paper.  
  
"hehehehehehehe." Terry laughed as he got an evil idea.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
Max followed the signal on the tracer, not that it was neccassary. All the buildings around her were white with toilet paper, and or red with graffiti. She stopped when she saw Terry busy at work mummifying Nelson's house, and laughing his head off.  
  
Max launched a net at Terry, but he dropped to the ground and the net flew over him.  
  
Terry laughed "Ha! Missed me!" and ran off.  
  
Max growled as she turned the Bat mobile and chased after Terry. Terry spread his wings, and his rockets blasted. He flew high in the air and then his rockets stopped, and so did his laughing.  
  
Max launched a cable at Terry that wrapped around his waist and saved him from falling to the street below. Max turned the Bat mobile back towards the Bat cave with Terry in tow behind it.  
  
Terry struggled with the rope around his waist "Lemme go!" he shouted on the verge of tears.  
  
Max ignored Terry and gazed at the scenery around her. Bright red graffiti and toilet paper were EVERYWHERE. Not to mention the horrible traffic jams from 6 car pile-ups. Jokerz, and T's were shoved into dumpsters with wedgies.  
  
"What happened to you Terry?" Max thought and was to distracted to notice Terry climbing up the rope and onto the Bat mobile roof. Terry opened the roof, and grabbed Max.  
  
"Aaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!" Max screamed as Terry smiled and held her over the street 100's of feet below. Terry was about to drop her when the Bat mobile jerked to a stop sending Max back into the driver's seat, and Terry fell until the rope around his waist went tight. Max quickly pushed a button and a small tranquilizer fired and hit Terry. Max sighed in relief as Terry fell asleep.  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 


	2. Insanity

Disclaimer: I don't own Batman Beyond yadda yadda yadda. Do people even read the disclaimers?  
This part of the story was inspired by the voices in my head. I'm serious all I did was grab a piece of blank paper and started writing. In fact that's how it works with all my stories. Yay! I have a gift!  
Sugar Rush  
Part II  
*** In the Bat cave ***  
  
Terry was asleep lying on the table minus the mask.  
  
"Well is he on drugs like you thought?" Max asked Bruce while looking at Terry who was drooling.  
  
"No. No drugs, slappers, steroids, alcohol, not even an high sugar intake." Bruce replied still staring at the computer screen.  
  
"Well something had to make him snap!" Max said as she walked over to Terry's normal clothes. Max picked up Terry's jacket and candy fell out of the pockets and spilled all over the floor.  
  
Terry snapped up. "CANDY!" he shouted as he dived on the floor in front of Max and quickly unwrapped some of the candy, and shoved it in his mouth.  
  
"I think we found the answer to your question." Bruce said to Max as he bent over to pick up a piece of the candy. Terry's eyes went wide, he jumped and grabbed the piece of candy from Bruce and growled at him.  
  
"Terry, are you okay?" Max asked Terry. Terry turned to her, and was about to say something but he passed out on the ground.  
  
"Is he gonna be okay?" Max asked as she leaned over Terry.  
  
"You better go home. I'll take care of him." Bruce said as he picked up Terry and set him back on the table. Max grabbed on of the pieces of candy on the ground and left. Max examined it. The candy was wrapped in a clear wrapper without a brand name or anything. The candy itself was a perfectly round shiny blue ball about the size of a marble.  
  
-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-  
Terry woke up the next morning with a HUGE headache. Terry sat up. He was in his bed and the alarm was going off. He smacked the button to turn off the annoying/possessed alarm clock. Terry got up and surprisingly he wasn't tired. Then Terry quickly got ready for school.  
  
Just as Terry was about to go out the door when the phone rang. Terry picked it up.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey Terry, It's Max. I'm coming to pick you up."  
  
"Why?" Terry asked leaning against the wall.  
  
"Terry! You got your license taken away from you last night!  
  
"No way!" Terry said dropping his book bag.  
  
"Don't you remember?"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Do you remember anything from last night?"  
  
"Now that I think of it, no."  
  
"Okay, I'll be there to in a second. Don't go any where and don't eat any candy." Max then hung up.  
  
-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-  
Max picked up Terry, and he got behind her on her motorcycle. As they drove to school Terry looked in shock at the buildings around him. Toilet paper was being cleaned off skyscrapers, as was bright red graffiti of the Batman symbol. The graffiti also said things like "Batman rulez all" "candy iz good" "Nelson smellz" "cops are stupid" and "Spray paint is fun"  
  
"Max, what happened last night?"  
  
"Uh.I think its better that you didn't know. Just forget about it"  
-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-  
When Terry and Max got to school, Max headed straight for the computer lab. Terry sat down and put a hand in his jacket pocket. He looked around at the school that had also been covered in toilet paper, and graffiti.  
  
"What's this?" he said pulling something out of his pocket. "Ooh candy." Terry said as he unwrapped it, and popped it in his mouth.  
  
-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-  
Max jumped on the nearest computer searched for the type of candy Terry had eaten last night. After a long search she found nothing.  
  
"Drat!" Max said as she got up and left the computer lab. The bell was going to ring any minute. She walked out the door and her jaw dropped and her eyes went wide.  
Terry had completely wrapped himself in toilet paper like a mummy and was hiding, and them jumping out and scaring people. Max watched as Terry hid behind a wall of toilet paper. Nelson walked by, and Terry jumped out and tackled Nelson.  
"Boo!" Terry yelled, and Nelson screamed like a little girl.  
"Hahahaha! Scared ya!" Terry laughed as he got back up and went to go hide again.  
  
Nelson stood up, grabbed Terry, ripped off the toilet paper around Terry's head, and said  
  
"Bad move McGinnis!" Terry giggled insanely at this and kicked Nelson.  
  
"What's your problem freak!" Nelson shouted as he dropped and walked away from Terry.  
RIIINNNNNGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Max ran over to Terry and held up the piece of candy. Terry paused and stared at it.  
  
"Do you want it?" Max asked as she dangled it in front of Terry's face. Terry nodded without taking his eyes off the candy.  
  
"You have to do everything I say." Max commanded with a serious face. 


	3. More Insanety

The Insanity continues ~ (I swear I was on drugs when I wrote this)  
2 minutes later Max walked into class with Terry not to far behind her. No, he wasn't wrapped in toilet paper anymore. Max and Terry sat in their seats, and the tardy bell rang.  
Max commanded to Terry "Sit, stay quiet, and remember everything the teacher says." Terry nodded obediently. He looked pretty normal, except for the possessed look in his eyes.  
The teacher was a sub named Mrs. Blackwell. She was short and had glasses, and long black hair. She took role and read a note from the teacher quietly to herself the note said "watch out for Terry he usually falls asleep."  
Mrs. Blackwell looked up at where Terry was sitting. Terry was tapping his foot because he couldn't sit still. Max mouthed out "Stop!" and Terry stopped, and he began tapping his fingers instead  
Mrs Blackwell said "Could you please stop tapping your fingers?"  
Terry glared at her, flicked her off, and tapped loudly with both hands instead of one. Mrs. Blackwell, and a few other students, gasped. A few in the back of the class laughed. Max whacked Terry over the shoulder. Terry stopped tapping and he stared, and fidgeted with his hands.  
Mrs. Blackwell pulled out a detention slip faster than a cowboy with a gun. She filled it out and walked over to Terry. Terry was staring at his hands and didn't see her come up to him.  
  
"Mrs. Blackwell, I'm sorry about that. Terry won't do it again. He's just having a bad day." Max said then she bumped Terry in the shoulder. Terry smiled at the teacher and said, "Sorry Mrs. Blackwell." Then he went back to fidgeting with his hands.  
"Fine." Mrs Blackwell sighed as she went back to her desk. Then Mrs. Blackwell turned to the class and said, "I want you to know that you should all behave. Because I'm hardcore! Roar!"  
  
Most of the class gave her a blank stare, except for Terry who laughed insanely. Mrs. Blackwell laughed and smiled not realizing that Terry was laughing at her and not with her. This sent the rest of the class into fits of laughter.  
  
x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x  
Lunch Time  
Max pushed Terry to a table. "Sit! I had to get you out of 7 detentions! I can't believe your acting like this! I'm gonna go get some lunch. STAY HERE!" Max commanded as she walked away.  
Terry watched Max until she was out of sight. Then he jumped up from the table, ran over to a drinking fountain, and he punched the button so hard that it got stuck and water wouldn't stop coming out. Terry gave an evil giggle and ran off.  
Terry wasn't watching where he was going and he ran into Dana. "Terry where were you last night? Do you know how many people are laughing at me?"  
Terry paused and gave her a confused look. "Who the heck are you?"  
Dana slapped Terry "I am your girlfriend!" Terry glared at her. He was very ticked off.  
"There is no way you're my girlfriend! You're the ugliest and meanest girl in this school!" Terry said as he flicked her off and ran away.  
Max walked over to Dana who was crying hysterically. "Dana what's wrong?" Dana ran off crying without answering.  
"Oh no." thought Max as she walked over to the table that Terry was supposed to be at. Max set down her food and ran off to look for Terry. She found him on the other side of the school wrapping an unfortunate yard duty with toilet paper. Terry pushed over the mummified yard duty, and laughed.  
"Terry stop!" Max yelled as she ran toward him. Terry saw and ran off campus faster than an Olympic runner.  
"Oh great! He's loose!" thought Max as she tried to keep up with him. She stopped, pulled out her cell phone, and called Bruce.  
"Bruce Terry's gone phsyco again!"  
  
"I'll be in front of the school in 2 minutes. Be there waiting for me." Bruce replied as he hung up the phone. Bruce was true to his word, and Max jumped into the passenger seat of his car. 


	4. jokers

I finally updated! thanx for the reviews! Just so you all know, I do have the entire story written. I just don't have any encouragement. But Reviews help! They help a lot! heh.  
  
Sugar Rush  
  
I guess this means schools out?  
  
Terry ran through Gotham city, he ran past streets without looking both ways, cars crashed as they swerved to avoid him. Terry pointed and laughed at the accidents, and then he kept on running. One accident had a huge explosion. Terry was thrown to the ground. Then Terry saw the fire that resulted from the explosion.  
  
"Ooh fire!" Terry said as he gazed at the fire that was spreading. Jokerz were riding through traffic thinking that they had caused the accidents, they were laughing and congratulating each other for the six-car-pile-ups that they had nothing to do with. Crowds ran in fear from the scenes of the accidents. One of the Jokerz saw Terry on the ground, and not running away.  
  
The Joker turned his motorcycle, and laughed as he rode towards Terry. Terry turned at the sound of the motorcycle coming toward him. Terry turned back to the fire and ignored the motorcycle that stopped next to him.  
  
"Aren't you gonna run?" The joker asked Terry. "Nope" Terry replied without looking. The joker got off his motorcycle. A bunch of other jokerz had gathered around by now. "Well your gonna regret not running like a good little girl" The joker said as he pulled out a long metal chain. The joker grabbed Terry by the arm and yanked him off the ground.  
  
Terry growled. "I was watching the fire!" Terry glared. The joker was scared at first but some of the other jokerz goaded him on. "Well aren't ya gonna hurt him already?" "Is he to tough for ya?" The joker turned back to Terry who was looking at the fire again.  
  
He grabbed Terry and punched him. Terry got off the ground, and wiped the blood from his mouth, he growled and lunged at the joker with inhuman speed. He jumped and kicked the joker in the face into a dumpster. The dumpster dented when the joker hit it. The other jokerz gasped in surprise.  
  
Then one of them got off his motorcycle as well and walked toward Terry. By now firemen had shown up and were putting out the fire. "No! The fire! You're killing it!" Terry screamed. A bunch of the jokerz surrounded Terry, eager to get revenge for their fallen ....err...comrade...yah. actually they could care less about him, they just wanted to kill the annoying punk who thought fire was cool.  
  
---------------------- random joker's pov --------------------------  
  
That annoying little punk, what the crap is wrong with him? Is he on drugs? No matter, he's gonna die anyway. hehehe.  
  
---------------------- another random joker's pov ----------------------  
  
That kid is gonna die for his cockiness! He thinks he's all that. Wait till you meet my fist punk!  
  
--------------------- a random girl joker's pov -----------------------  
  
That guy is hot! But he is like freakin me out, and I'll look bad if I just watch so I think I'll beat him up.  
  
--------------------Terry's pov -----------------------  
  
*sniff* They killed the fire!  
  
--------------------------------------------------------  
  
The jokerz laughed as they came closer to Terry. Terry finally got over the fact that the fire was dead and noticed the approaching jokerz. "Uhhhhh....why are you guys comin toward me...what's so funny?" One of the jokerz lunged at Terry. Terry sidestepped him and kicked him in the shin. "Ha! loser!" Terry shouted at the wounded joker. All the other jokerz attacked Terry at once. But he punched the girl joker, kicked another joker causing a domino effect taking out all the remaining jokerz, and sending them 10 feet away.  
  
The jokerz got up and ran away. "Run that guy is a freak!" One of them shouted as he ran. Police came towards Terry as the jokerz jumped on their motorcycles and left. Terry staggered, the whole world around him started spinning. "Are you okay kid?" one of the policemen asked Terry. Terry fell to the ground - unconscious. The police checked Terry's pulse. "He's alive. Should we take him back to the station?" "Yah, after all, he did cause all those accidents" "okay." The police officers picked up Terry and put him in the back of the police car.  
  
x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x- x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-  
  
Max and Bruce drove all over town searching for Terry. The traffic was horrible, and a bunch of gangs were taking advantage of the situation and robbing the cars. Police cars and many other emergency vehicles were everywhere.  
  
"Where the heck is he?" Max said as she looked out the window. Bruce pulled out his cell phone, and dialed. "Who are you calling?" Max asked as she got comfortable in the seat. Bruce ignored her question. "Hello? Commissioner, it's Bruce. I want to know if you have taken Terry into custody?"  
  
"Not that I know of. Bruce what the heck is going on? Do you have any idea of how much trouble that one teenager has caused? I'm short handed on policemen, and it doesn't look like batman's gonna be much help. Because he is the problem!"  
  
"Barbara I don't have time for this, just let me know when you find him." Bruce said as he hung up the phone before Barbara could answer.  
  
x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x- x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-  
  
The police officers that had Terry in the back were driving back to the station. They were going pretty slow because of the huge traffic jams. "What do you think is wrong with that kid?" The driving officer, known to some as pillow because he was so nice and sensitive, asked.  
  
"Don't worry about him pillow. He's just on drugs or what not, and the sooner we get him back to the station the better. I really don't want him waking up on us. You saw what he did to those jokerz." his partner, nick- named Gary for no apparent reason, replied.  
  
They heard a giggle from the backseat, and they both paused. They looked at the backseat and saw Terry who had his forehead against the window.  
  
"Did you know when you press your forehead on the window it makes your headache go away?"  
  
Pillow went back to driving, and Gary replied "Uhhh....no I didn't know that."  
  
"Well it's true." Terry said without looking at him.  
  
Gary's eyes went wide as he turned to his partner "We forgot to put handcuffs on him!" he tried to whisper.  
  
Terry took his forehead off the window and shouted "Hey I know who that person in the car is! Well at least I've seen them before, I just don't remember their names!" Terry waved "Hi whoever you are! Look at me dang it!"  
  
"Just calm down back there, the windows are tinted they couldn't see you anyway." Pillow explained.  
  
Terry glared at Pillow, and then blew on the window and wrote something in the fogged-up part. Then he laughed his evil giggle.  
  
x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x- x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-  
  
Max was bored out of her mind. She was stuck in a car with a grumpy old man, who she couldn't tick off or bug or he would kill her, she couldn't listen to music, and she didn't even have a laptop with her. She was being driven crazy!  
  
"Are we their yet?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Are we their yet?"  
  
Bruce glared at her, and Max shut up. She looked out of her window. Yet again there was another police car. Then she noticed the back window had a message written on it. It had an arrow pointing the driver and it said something she would dare not repeat in public. let your imagination run wild with what you think it says.  
  
"Bruce, I'm not quite sure but I think I found Terry.  
  
"Where is he?" Bruce asked as he looked over and saw the police car next to them.  
  
"Oh.............." Bruce changed lanes and tried to follow the police car.  
  
x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x- x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-  
  
Gary tapped his finger the kid in the backseat was driving him nuts.  
  
Terry was singing in the back at the top of his lungs  
  
"A, B, C, D, E, Q, R, L, M, N, O,.......uhhhh........P!"  
  
"Shut up!" Gary commanded.  
  
Terry made a face at him and continued "L, M, N, O, 5, E, Gary is a jerk, W, X, Y, something, something, something, T, U, V, I......don't know the words"  
  
Gary pulled out his gun, Pillow freaked out and grabbed it from Gary. "Gary! What the heck do you think your doing?" pillow demanded.  
  
"That pain in the butt is driving me nuts!" Gary said trying to grab back his gun. The two officers began fighting over the gun, until....................BAM!  
  
They ran into a wall, and they all slammed forward.  
  
"Ouuuuwwwwww!" Terry whined. Both the officers were unconscious. Two officers were running out of the building. Terry punched the bulletproof window and it shattered. Terry climbed out the broken window.  
  
"Phew! Those guys were really driving me nuts!" Terry said as he brushed himself off. The two officers (one was a girl) stared at him in shock. Then they ran at him and handcuffed him.  
  
"Ouch! These things are tight!" Terry said trying to get the handcuffs off as they led him inside.  
  
x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x- x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-  
  
Bruce tried to follow the police car, but they lost it in the heavy traffic. "Darn!" Bruce said as he banged the dashboard. Then some jokerz surrounded their car.  
  
Max locked her door "Crap."  
  
x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x- x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-  
  
A. N. ~ yah this chapter was really boring, just wait for the really good stuff in the next chapter. hahhahahahahha! 


End file.
